


Apple Blossom White

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Fruit Basket Upset [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his team involved in community service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Blossom White

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP to counteract all the angst I've been writing lately. And I also managed to get the Spring SJAdult Challenge parameters included: rain, bicycle, chocolate and crabapples (or some trees in blossom). This is for Linz, who came up with the original idea (so blame her). 
> 
> Originally posted May 2004.

APPLE BLOSSOM WHITE

How did he get himself into these situations, Jack thought sourly, as he watched Sam and Jonas merrily rooting around in his garage. His gaze flicked over to Teal'c. What the hell did T have on his head? "Hey!" he snarled, stepping over boxes and around his mountain bike until he was close enough to snatch the worn and faded hat off the somewhat surprised Teal'c's head. "That's my favorite fishing hat!" Carefully smoothing the rumpled brim, Jack then proceeded to stuff it into the box that held all the stuff he was keeping. "That is not a white elephant!"

Sam had the temerity to giggle while Teal'c merely raised an expressive eyebrow. "So you have been saying, O'Neill."

"Sir, you did agree...."

The subtle emphasis on 'sir' wasn't lost on him and the teasing look in her eye did nothing to improve his mood. She was doing it on purpose, he knew, deliberately pushing his buttons.

"Colonel, at this rate you won't have any thing to donate to the white elephant sale," Jonas said, closing the flaps on yet another box and flashing him a blinding grin. Jack had no doubt the alien was so thrilled because he was embarking on a new adventure-participating in community service. Or maybe it was just the opportunity to get off base on a rainy Saturday afternoon and go through all the stuff he had stored in his garage and basement.

"You did agree, sir. To help the league out."

Sam was right, damn her. He scowled at the memory. Why couldn't it have been something simple like buying a chocolate bar? But no, this year the Polar Bears Junior Hockey Team was having a rummage sale and in a weak moment he'd agreed to donate items for their fundraiser. What he hadn't anticipated was the glee with which his lover and the two resident aliens of Colorado Springs would take in 'helping' him.

"I agreed to donate a few items, Carter." He could be subtle too, putting just the right amount of sarcastic inflection into her name. She merely smiled blandly at him when he-for at least the tenth time-plucked his aged hockey stick out of a 'to go' box and put it back into his 'to keep' box. "Not my whole damn house."

"I would hardly call two boxes of stuff your entire house," Sam admonished.

Whatever smart retort he would have made was interrupted when Jonas emerged from the depths of a stack of boxes. "What's this?" he asked, holding up a curiously shaped item.

"What the..." Jack had no idea what Jonas had in his hands or what it was doing in his garage. It looked like a huge clothespin or some sort of avant-garde butterfly. Two elongated circular pieces were held together at a yellow joint, kind of like wings.

"Oh...my...god..." Sam burst out laughing. "It's a Thigh Master®!"

Okay, he was clueless. "A what master?"

She pulled the apparatus out of Jonas' hands and, holding one wing in each hand, the muscles in her arms flexed impressively as she pressed the two halves towards each other. "A Thigh Master®." She let the two sides pop back. "You know, to exercise your thighs." Jonas looked intrigued, Teal'c even looked mildly interested, while he still had no idea about what she was talking about.

"How does it work?" Jonas chimed in.

"Good question," Jack commented dryly.

Sam grinned at him. "I suppose the more interesting question would be, why do you have one in your garage?" she commented archly, handing the device to Teal'c while she unfolded a lawn chair.

That was a good question, Jack realized. He could only think of one possible answer. "Must've been something of Sara's that got mixed in with my stuff when we divided everything up," he muttered. And then just because, he glared at the offensive item. She had probably given it to him on purpose, knowing that one day something like this would happen and he'd have to explain its presence to his lover and two aliens.

Sam sat down on the edge of the lawn chair and held out her hand to Teal'c, who handed her the thigh master. "You take it," she said, holding it with both hands and spreading her knees wide, with her feet flat on the cement. She positioned it so that the apex of the device pointed towards her and then holding the 'wing' parts with her legs, she let go with her hands. "And you squeeze." 

She looked up at them and smiled, pressing her knees together and the contraption seemed to close almost effortlessly until the two sides touched and then she released it slowly. "Like that," she smirked in obvious triumph.

Jack swallowed-hard; his eyes riveted on Sam's legs...her thighs...where her thighs came together. Holy shit...all he could think about was last night, when she'd had those impressive legs wrapped around him. And all he wanted right now was to get deep inside her with those magnificent legs wrapped around him again and see just how tight she could squeeze.

"Aye Carumba!"

"Indeed."

His erotic fantasy destroyed by the two men's voices, Jack's eyes flew first to Teal'c, who was looking at Sam with something a bit more than brotherly interest in his eyes. And then there was Jonas, who had obviously been watching too many Simpson's reruns and whose mouth was hanging open in a most unbecoming fashion. And his eyes-as well as Teal'c's-were glued on Sam's thighs, or the thigh thingy, Jack couldn't really be sure. But he could make an educated guess. He snapped his fingers in front of Jonas' face. "Jonas?"

Jack heard Sam laughing and he saw Jonas's mouth snap shut, the younger man's eyes losing their glazed look. "Sorry," he mumbled. Jack almost felt sorry for him when a bright blush stained his cheeks-almost. 

"Give me that," he snapped to Sam. She obediently handed him the device, her eyes twinkling and barely able to suppress her smile. Jack knew she was finding great amusement in their responses to her demonstration; typical female superiority over the male's helpless response to any sexual display from the opposite sex. 

"Be right back, guys."

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and Jack realized he was just standing there with the thigh master clutched in his hand. Jonas and Teal'c were once more busy with pulling out even more boxes full of his stuff and Sam had just disappeared through the door to the kitchen. Tossing the thigh master into the current 'to go' box, Jack glanced over at Teal'c and Jonas. "Be right back," he muttered, ignoring Teal'c's raised eyebrow and Jonas' good-natured smirk.

She wasn't in the hall bathroom, so he continued on down to his bedroom, where the partially closed door and sounds of running water told him he'd found her. Pushing the door open, he found himself face to face with her.

"Jack," she said, sounding surprised, "just give me a sec and I'll be out of here."

His hands closed on her waist and he crowded her, pushing her back into the bathroom and up against the vanity. Her smile of greeting faded a bit, but then he saw a slowly dawning awareness in her blue eyes that mirrored his. Jack kicked the door shut with his foot and tightened his hands on her waist, hefting her up onto the counter. Her lips curved into a slow smile, full of feminine power, and he let her enjoy the moment-he'd have her begging before he was finished.

"Think you're pretty smart, don't ya?" His hands left her waist, gliding down the inside of her jean-covered thighs and pushing her legs apart, her sandals dropping to the floor with a soft thud. "Putting on a show like that." 

She gave him a lazy smile, her hands already tugging the buttons of his shirt open. "You wanted a demonstration."

"I didn't want a damn porn show," he rumbled.

Her answering chuckle was deep and throaty; sending a jolt of pure lust through is already over-stimulated body. "Porn show? All I did was demonstrate how it works."

"You did more than that." He stepped closer, until his feet touched the vanity, and pulled her against him, rotating his pelvis slowly against her. "Teal'c and Jonas were practically drooling."

"Were they?" she murmured. "I didn't notice." Jack sucked in his breath when she clutched his ass and did a little pelvic rotation of her own. "You're not jealous are you, Jack?"

"No," he finally managed to hiss out between his clenched teeth. "I just don't want those two to get any ideas-or anyone else, for that matter."

"Hmmm...I don't know, Jack." She had finished unbuttoning his shirt and her hands looped around the back of his neck. Leaning back slightly, her lips curved into a satisfied smile. "Sounds like jealousy to me."

He knew she was teasing, the tender affection in her eyes and voice told him. So he was surprised when he felt something deep and primitive and definitely not politically correct awaken within him. That it was there, was no surprise, but evidently he'd only deluded himself into thinking he had the overwhelming need he felt for her firmly under control. All of his primitive instincts had been activated by her little display in the garage. Jack grimly acknowledged that he needed Sam more than he'd ever needed-or wanted-another woman. And while most of the time he kept it carefully hidden, so as not to frighten her, maybe it was time she found out.

"You're mine," Jack growled. He barely noticed her startled look when he wrapped his arms around her, one hand clutching the back of her head, as he took her mouth in a deeply carnal kiss. She might have whimpered something that sounded like "Yes", but the roar of the blood rushing through his ears drowned out any sound she made. He nipped at her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him, her hands and mouth suddenly as frantic as his, tugging and pulling at his clothes.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he tugged at the bright pink top she wore. She didn't help matters by refusing to let go of his shirt so he could pull hers off. He finally had to release his grip on her shirt and help her strip his off so that he could finally get hers off. His hands then made quick work of her bra, even though she kept trying to distract him with hot, wet kisses along his throat. Clutching at her head once more, he pulled her upper body tight against his and resumed his ravenous kisses, this time made better by the fantastic feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. She squirmed against him and he groaned into her mouth as the pressure in his groin increased a thousand-fold. 

Her fingers raked down his back and then she was the one who broke the kiss, her hands tugging and pulling at the fastening of his fly. She managed to get the button undone and the zip down before he could help her, her slim hand already massaging his erection. "God, Sam," he groaned, his eyes closing in pure pleasure while she touched him. But he needed so much more. Grabbing her wrist in a steely grip, her pulled her hand away and placed it on the counter top. 

"Jack," she moaned, "don't you--" She gasped softly when his hands tore at the opening of her jeans and he slid a hand down under her panties, hard fingers probing and finding her wet and ready. He withdrew his hand and grabbed at the waist of her jeans. She braced both hands on the counter and lifted her hips up when he finally tugged them and her panties down. He helped her get one leg free and then he really didn't care, urgently freeing his rigid penis from the confines of clothing. He sensed her kicking out with one leg, her jeans sliding off and then she wrapped those long legs around him. 

Gripping her hip with one hand, he guided his straining penis to her with the other, relieved that she was as ready for him as he was for her. Once he had broached the entrance to her snug channel, he held both her hips. God, he tried to be gentle, but need was riding him hard and he knew his fingers would leave bruises on her pale flesh. Her slim arms wrapped around him, her cheek pressed against his. He could feel every breath she took and every beat of her heart. 

"Yes, love," she panted in his ear; her hands clutched his shoulders and her thighs contracted, squeezing him tightly.

"Sam..." he moaned her name raggedly, holding her firmly and thrusting deep, sheathing himself within her silky depths in one fluid motion. Lowering his head to her shoulder, he paused for a moment as relief flowed through him...she was his. Every time they made love, he felt himself sinking even deeper into her and he didn't even care anymore. He moaned softly as the intense sensations of being engulfed by her filled and soothed his entire being. She sighed, a tremor running through her body and then she flexed her internal muscles, stroking him in return.

The intimate caress was all Jack needed to lose what was left of his self-control. He could barely move, Sam held him so tightly, but it was enough. He pulled back as much as she allowed and then slowly pressed deep. He kept up the slow pace, her breath hitching with each deep thrust as she tightened her muscles around him in perfect synchrony. 

"Jack," she groaned softly. He stopped moving when she removed her arms from around his neck, confused. But then she leaned back, bracing her shoulders on the mirror behind her and gripping the edge of the counter. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with passion and her smile was a sultry invitation he couldn't refuse. 

Readjusting his stance and slipping his arms under her knees, Jack started pounding heavily into her. The added leverage was all he needed to thrust deep and he rode her relentlessly. Soon they were both gasping for air and Jack was starting to feel the strain in his arms, but he kept up the steady rhythm. He was getting close, the ache was building deep in his groin and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He needed to help Sam....

"Yes," he panted, when she released her grip on the counter with one hand and began stroking herself. He shifted his stance slightly and thrust deep, grinding his hips against her.

"Oh, god, Jack," she whimpered, her hand moving frantically. "Again."

He obliged, this time rotating his hips just the way she liked and she cried out his name again. "Jack...oh god, yes, Jack...."

Jack could feel the first slight tremors of her orgasm and thrust deep, holding himself inside her as her climax raced through her. The contractions of her muscles around him was more than he could resist and while she was still shuddering around him, Jack thrust one final time, groaning as his release flowed through him. 

Endless moments of ecstasy later, he collapsed onto his lover's trembling body. Her hands moved in lazy caresses up and down his back and he sighed in pure contentment. Her nails racked lightly across his nape and he quivered again. 

"So I'm yours, huh?"

She was teasing again, he could tell, but he didn't care. He nuzzled her neck. "Lock, stock and barrel."

She tugged on his hair and he let her pull his head back, so he could see her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were serious. "Just as long as you know it goes both ways."

His eyes darkened and he felt a resurgence of his earlier emotions. He reached out with a suddenly trembling hand and stroked through her hair. "Yours...for eternity," he murmured, his voice rough with emotion.

He saw the moment it sank in, when she realized he was dead serious. Her pupils dilated and a look of pure wonder and love filled her face. "Good," she whispered and shifted, wrapping her arms around him. "But I don't think that will be long enough."

He held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. She was right. Infinity wouldn't be long enough.

"O'Neill!"

Shit! 

Sam stiffened in his arms and Jack suddenly remembered where they were and who else was with them. Quickly disengaging himself from Sam's body and her arms, he ignored her quiet laugh when he stumbled awkwardly to the door, his pants down around his ankles. Opening the door just enough to peer around it, he hollered, "Be right with you, T." He waited anxiously until he heard Teal'c's footsteps start to fade and turned back to Sam.

"Here," she grinned at him, handing him his shirt. Somehow she was already dressed.  
He tried to glower at her, but failed. She looked well-loved and infinitely satisfied and all he could do was grin sappily at her.

"Thanks," he murmured; pulling his shirt on and tugging up his trousers. And then an unwelcome thought suddenly intruded. "Think they know what we were doing?"

She gave him a _'you've got to be kidding'_ look. "They're not stupid." 

"Ah, right," he muttered and left the room. He really hoped it wouldn't be too obvious what they'd been doing.

Jack paused at the screen door to the garage. The unexpected sounds of music-an actual record, he realized-was mixed in with the deeper tones of Teal'c and Jonas' voices. He'd forgotten about those old albums, but leave it to Teal'c and Jonas to find them. Even sounding scratched and tinny, he recognized the voice of the singer, Rosemary Clooney.

 _"It's cherry pink and apple blossom white...."_ He vaguely remembered the song as one his mother had played over and over. Those two had gone digging deep. Rosie continued to warble in the background about true love and he had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Jonas speak.

"So, do you think that they know that we know what they were doing?"

Sam's arms closed around him from behind and whatever Teal'c said was lost when she whispered in his ear, "Told you."

Jack sighed. They were so busted. 

THE END


End file.
